


Love Thy Brother

by IchikaYume



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchikaYume/pseuds/IchikaYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has a sister who he is very close with. Perhaps, too close. Jean is the best friend that likes her, but can't seem to break the siblings apart. He uses the help of his friends and his genious ideas to stop the forbidden love. He wants her for himself, and he'll keep working until he can have her. </p>
<p>{{MarcoxOCxJean}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Leoni giggled as she stumbled down the street, her bag swinging around. She could no longer smell the stench of alcohol as she had become used to it. Roughly biting her lip, she thought of who she could stay with, only if she had called earlier before she arrived in town. Whining, she crouched, holding her head in her hands. 

She could call her brother. Thinking of him, she smiled and stood quickly, skipping along the way. His building wasn't far from where she was currently at, and she was sure to surprise him. Reaching a row of buildings, she tripped her way up the stairs until she found a door with the number twelve on it. 

Knocking rather loudly at one in the morning, she stood and waited for him to answer. Finally, it opened to a disgruntled man with cute features and freckles on his face. 

"Marco. What are you doing here?" 

Marco sighed but chuckled as he pulled her inside. "What are you saying? You were at my door." Sitting her down, she complained and pulled him down with her. "Leoni, I am going to get you some water. Let go of me."

She shook her head, pressing her face into his soft brown hair. "No, I missed my brother." Taking his hand, she kissed the palm and snuggled against him.

"Leoni, it's too late for this, let's go to sleep. You can sleep in the guest room." He slid his hands under her and lifted her off the couch. Crying and touching his face, she struggled to escape his hold. 

Leoni yawned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want to sleep with Marco." He chuckled but gave in and took her into his room. Laying her down on the bed, he searched through his clothes, he found some and tossed them on the bed. Tugging off her clothes, he pulled on the others and pulled the blanket over her.

Marco crawled into the bed beside her, and faced her. She rolled over and smiled, inching closer to him. He laughed and ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you happy to be back?"

She nodded and rubbed her legs against his. Steadying her breathing, she leaned forward quickly and pressed her lips against his. He pulled her closer and placed his chin on top of her head. "Leoni, you know that's wrong. We are older now, you shouldn't be doing that." 

She bit her lip and and buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorry." 

"Just go to bed, I'll make you something to eat in the morning." 

\--------

Leoni yawned and opened her eyes, stretching her arms till they hit the wall behind her. Sitting up, she noticed Marco wasn't next to her and she hurried off the bed. "Marco!" She sang, ignoring the pain in her head. She ran a hand through her hair as she stumbled into the kitchen, grinning at her brother. 

Her eyes then moved to another man, who was sitting at the bar, eyes widened in shock at her. Face turning red, he looked away. "Marco, who is that? Why is she coming out of you room looking like that?"

"Leoni, what are you doing?" Marco panicked, rushing over to her and grabbing the front of her shirt. He started buttoning the ones missing and covering her chest. He started fixing her hair and she giggled like a child. "Jean, this is my sister, Leoni. She came into town last night." 

Jean almost fell out of his seat and his jaw dropped. "Sister? What do you mean? You never told me you had a sister." 

Marco laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah well, here she is. Leoni Bodt. Doesn't she look like me?" She giggled and clung to his arm, leaning against him. Jean had this look before nodding and turning his seat.

"Marco, did you make me breakfast?" She made her way into the kitchen and leaned over the stove. "It smells great." She looked to Jean and smiled. "Are you staying for breakfast?"

He shook his head and stood. "No, I stopped by to see if Marco was going to work, but it seems he isn't. You two have fun, I'll see you later." Jean gave them one last look before going out the door. 

Leoni giggled and took out two plates and set them by the stove. "He's weird. Good thing I'm not interested in someone like him." She started filling their plates and handed him one of them, leading him to the table. 

"Why not?" Marco questioned, sitting down. "I think he's nice, you two would be cute together."

She slapped her hand onto the table and frowned. "That's mean, you know who I like." She turned her head away in embarrassment for having to say it like that. 

"Leoni, you can't keep saying that. I'm your brother."

Eyeing him, she smirked. "But you're my favorite brother."


	2. Two

"Leoni... We can't.."

"Marco~" She cried playfully as she kissed his face. It wasn't her fault she was in love with him. Whether he was her brother or not, it wouldn't matter.

Leoni pressed against him, pushing her hands into the bed underneath. His hands rested on her hips, unsure if he was trying to push her away or keep her there. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, and she could feel the hardness growing tighter in his pants.

Tracing her finger on his lips, she leaned down and pressed hers against them. His mouth opened and the battle begun, each using their tongues as their weapons. Her hands went under his shirt, rubbing along his torso up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and fidgeting in his place. 

"We.. should stop now. Before this goes too far." Marco panted, pulling his mouth away from her. As much as she didn't want to stop, she sat up and nodded. "Don't give me that look. I think you should go to sleep now. I'll wake you up early." 

Pouting, she slid off of him and shuffled out of the room, leaving him there. Taking a deep breath, Marco ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. Why did she always have to come into his room and do that to him? Maybe she thought since she was older now it was okay to try different things. 

A sudden knock on the front door startled him and he realized it had taken him a while to process his thoughts, and it was already late. Standing, he hurried to the door and opened it to reveal his best friend Jean. He turned around and grinned, but fell forward. 

"Jean, you're drunk!" He helped him up and carried him into the house. 

"No I'm not!" He slurred, tripping over his feet. Marco remembered that Leoni was in the guest room, so he placed Jean on his bed. "What are you doing?"

Pulling off his shoes, he laughed at the similarity of Jean and his sister. "You can sleep here tonight. I'll sleep on the couch, I don't mind. But what are you doing?"

Jean blinked at him and sat up. "I can't stop thinking about your sister. Sorry. But I can't figure out why she likes you. I mean, you guys are related. Don't you think that's a little wrong to be doing? I mean, you can do whatever you like, but I'm just worried about my friend."

Marco blushed and he stuttered in embarrassment. "How did you come to that conclusion?" He couldn't tell him the truth, though he would be more than willing to allow Jean to have her. 

"I just know, I can see it. Why does it have to be you?" Jean cried, rolling over and burying his face into the pillow. "It even smells like her."

He laughed, not wanting to point out that it was his pillow. Tilting his head, he shook him but the man wouldn't wake. Sighing, Marco stood and left the room, grabbing an extra blanket and laying down on the couch. 

\------------

Leoni woke up earlier, knowing Marco wouldn't be awake so soon. Giggling, she crawled out of bed and unbuttoned some of her shirt and licked her lips.

Sneaking quietly into the hallway, she tip-toed her way to her brother's room, peering inside. The figure was lying face down, his head hidden under the pillow. Stepping to his bed, she climbed under the covers and slid her body against his, until she was sitting on his lower back.

A soft moan made her smile and she bent over, rubbing her body against him and kissing his neck. "Oh Marco." She said in a hushed time, hiding her excitement. It was his day off today, and she was looking to having fun.

Sucking on the soft skin of his shoulder, she moved her hands down his sides and to his band of his pants. There was a sudden jolt and she was thrown from his back and landed next to him.

Sitting up, it wasn't Marco she was facing, but more like a blushing Jean. She ran away, her heart pounding. What the hell was he doing there?

Marco was on the couch and she hurried to get beside him, shaking him awake. "Marco, Marco!" She felt like crying from embarrassment as she called her brother, her voice wavering. "There's an intruder, please help!"

Soft brown eyes slowly opened and she felt like attacking him, but she had bigger issues at hand. Smiling, he gave a yawn, closing his eyes again. "What's wrong, Leoni?"

"That idiot is in your bed and I'm so embarrassed!" She cried, covering her face with her hands. He sat up and when she looked he disappeared down the hall. She waited for a moment until the two walked out, and Marco was apologizing to him.

"Leoni," Marco sounded distressed and he looked away from her. "Please say you're sorry to Jean. You did... those things to him while he was sleeping." Jean looked even more in shame as if remembering it as a terrible nightmare.

She stood and glared, huffing in now anger. "That's not fair! Marco you should be throwing him out and apologizing to me!" She looked at Jean and pointed. "I hate you, get out!"


	3. Three

Jean had come over almost everyday that week, and he wouldn't stop staring at her. He would just furiously eat, giving her this dark look. When he wasn't eating, he was following her around and it was starting to creep her out.

And there were no breaks in between. She's wake up in her own bed, when she remembered falling asleep in Marco's. Jean would be in the kitchen, eating breakfast with Marco, or with himself. A couple nights, he'd even sleep over, refusing to take the guest room and sleeping in the same bed as her brother.

If they got even remotely close, he'd make this loud noise like he was clearing his throat, and he wouldn't stop until they broke apart. How he even got into the house was a mystery in itself.

"What the hell, Jean?" Leoni stopped when he was standing in front of her brothers door.

He crossed his arms and smirked. "Marco is changing right now, no need for you, his sister, to go in there." He seemed to think it was working, but the door opened suddenly and he fell back onto the floor.

"Marco," Leoni stepped in the room, 'accidentally' kicking Jean. "We really need to talk." She slammed the door on his back, locking it.

On the other side, she heard, "Siblings shouldn't be behind closed doors together!"

Marco just gave her his stupid smile as she led him to the bed, sitting him down. "Why the hell is he here? We have to get rid of him, now!"

"I'm sure he just wants to be friends with you. Please try to get along with him."

She stood and grabbed his shirt, becoming inches from her face hitting his. "He is so creepy! I can't even go to the bathroom without having him follow me along the way. Please, Marco." Now her lips were just so close to his. "Get him to go away."

Marco sighed and leaned away, turning his head. She couldn't believe him right now. Was he really debating on whether to choose him or his own sister? "Leoni,"

Before he could finish, she crushed her mouth to his, climbing onto his lap. He was shocked at first, falling against the bed, but then his hands gently rested on her hips. "Choose me, Marco." She whispered in the second they had to breathe, before starting all over again.

"No!" A shout rang out, and the door flew open, and in came Jean. He stomped over to them, pushing them apart, taking Marco's arm and dragging him away.

You bastard! Leoni stood and made her way to the kitchen, where the two were talking. "Get out of my god damn house!" They turned, and Jean stared at her in shock. "You are annoying and a nuisance. You do nothing but cause trouble. I hate you!"

That was the second time already. The second time he had to hear those words. But it wasn't her fault, he was ruining everything she had with Marco.

"You can't tell me to leave." Jean didn't seen like he was going to fall so easily.

So she had to play the wild card. "Sorry, but my brother doesn't play for the other team. Don't cling to him so much, he won't return your affections."

"What?" They both said at the same time, giving her a same look. She couldn't have possibly been wrong, right? Wasn't that why he kept trying to get Marco away from her?

Jean started laughing, but Marco grimaced, looking like he was stuck in an awkward situation. "I'm not gay, idiot."

She flinched at the thought of an idiot calling she an idiot, but walked forward. "Then you won't mind leaving this house and giving me my brother."

Jean grew serious and he grabbed her wrist of the hand holding Marco's. "No, I do mind."

"Then what is it with you!?" She growled, getting in his face. "Why are you so bent on what goes on between me and my brother?! It has absolutely nothing to do with you."

He got closer as well, looking angrier than she felt. "Because it isn't right! He is your brother. You shouldn't have feelings for him like that!"

Punching him in the stomach, she whispered lowly in his ear, "I can have these feelings for him if I want to. Stay out of it, or I swear I will kill you."

Nodding, he dropped to the floor, holding his stomach and wheezing. Marco tried to help him, but she took his hand and started pulling him away. "Jean, please be safe going home."


End file.
